Not Exactly Genesis
by Azalee
Summary: mangaverse, HizumixAyumu - They're Adam and Eve, kind of. Procreation is out of the question for obvious biological reasons, but it seems it isn't going to make Hizumi keep his hands to himself. Ayumu can't help but feel just a little bit anxious.


Alright, this isn't what I'm used to do, this wasn't planned at all (heck, I was _still_ trying to write Kanone/Eyes in French when this just _happened_), but I've been reading the manga and dammit, this needed to be done. Especially since I realized that, even though there _are_ fics about Hizumi on this site, if there's any Hizu/Ayu it's escaped my frantic search. _**WHAT.**__ COME ON_, THEY FRIGGIN' _LIVE TOGETHER_.

What happened to systematically slashing antitheses ? Why must the manga be so badly known ?

... I guess this means this is not going to get (m)any readers, either. Never mind, Hizumi's just too effing adorable, damn him.

**Warning :** Yaoi, very minor sexual mentions, spoilers about Hizumi's character and relationship with Ayumu, allusions to the manga's main plot point — that is, the Blade Children's origin and the thing with Mizushiro Yaiba. (By the way, it is Mizu**shi**ro, though I'll be the first to agree that the kana for "tsu" and "shi" are very very easy to mix up.) You also might have trouble understanding what I'm ranting about if you didn't read the manga. :x

**Disclaimer :** Not mine, volume 13 would tell you that.

* * *

Hizumi isn't Ayumu's type. 

Ayumu likes women, older women, with hair long enough to softly brush their shoulders and swing along when they move, dark enough to catch the sun ; women who are strong even when they break, who love to live, and who know what they want, what's good for them, and the difference (even if they don't care about it).

Nothing like brats that whine and fool around and buy the unhealthiest food they can find just because they don't believe they'll live long enough for it to matter.

Hizumi isn't Ayumu's type of girls, at all, and Ayumu doubts he'd even be his type of boys **if** he had one.

Therefore, in all technicality, Hizumi has no chance.

That does nothing to help Ayumu when Hizumi creeps up in his back, snaking his arms around his waist and snuggling his face in his neck and breathing _"Eve" _in his ear. It doesn't explain why he feels so shocked the first time he touches Hizumi (their hands brush when they reach for the salt at the same time, can you believe the _cliché_ ?), or why he's so drawn to the little patch of flesh with the unnatural _hole_ in that chest.

There is no reason as to why he should be — now or any other time — crushed between Hizumi and the kitchen counter and _moaning_ as the boy's tongue tickles his ear. He isn't even ticklish.

o

The first time, he's more stricken than angry, and Hizumi has time to wrap his mouth around his earlobe before he starts trying to fight back. He'd been expecting a lot of crazy things from his new roommate, but nothing close to _that_.

— What the — ?! he chokes out, then Hizumi catches his hand and puts it to his chest, right-hand side, under the shoulder, and Ayumu freezes.

o

He can almost hear something whisper in his head, "this is where you came from, you know", almost. But that's just stories, he repeats in himself, stories.

o

Then Hizumi _bites_ his ear and Ayumu sends him tumbling down on his back on the floor, laughing a gleeful, mischievous giggle, eyes shining with mirth.

— What the hell ? Ayumu asks, only a little bit calmer.

Hizumi shrugs, a playful smirk sneaking up on his lips.

— Dunno, thought it'd be fun.

Ayumu has some difficulty catching his breath.

o

The second time, he isn't quite as still from the shock and he actually struggles a little ; but he remembers his hands shaking around the gun, his legs giving way under him, his mind going blank. Truth is, he's _weak_, weak, truth is Hizumi could do **anything** to him and Ayumu could never stop him.

Hizumi, who has never had anything taken from him, has never been refused anything, Hizumi steps back and lets go of him and _smiles_.

— You _could_ enjoy it a little, too, you know.

o

The third time, Ayumu doesn't fight back at all.

o

It doesn't mean that he's willing to do this or that he likes it — no, really, it doesn't. This is not denial. Well, alright, he is, technically, willing, as he doesn't try to stop it from happening anymore ; and part of him certainly enjoys it. But he doesn't _like_ it, doesn't _want_ it, never initiates any of those times.

He, very simply, doesn't care. It's just that he can't find the point of fighting anymore, as it doesn't really bother him. Except when he's trying to cook. (Which he was, he seems to remember, somewhere in his mind that isn't completely focused on Hizumi's tongue.)

But anyway, this isn't what they're supposed to do — though it's really debatable whether Ayumu is actually _doing_ anything, apart from moaning and breathing hard.

This isn't what they're supposed to do ; even if he _was_ the Eve to Hizumi's Adam, he'd be a killing one, not a mothering one, that's how Rutherford's crazy story works. He'd have been made from that taken rib in order to kill his kin, not have sex with him.

The sex, he's very firmly decided, is _not_ happening, no matter how nice Hizumi's mouth feels on his skin and how flushed and warm it's making him.

Out of nowhere, there comes a loud_ "DING !"_ from the oven and Hizumi is gone in an instant, squealing about how good it smells and how tasty it looks ; Ayumu can't even remember what it was he'd been cooking.

o

Plain noodles, it turns out. That is very unusual from him, but he wasn't in the mood to try and do better with what little food is left in the fridge, what with Hizumi living there. Sometimes it looks like Hizumi isn't a devil but an ogre, seeing the amount of food he devours.

These are just foolish stories, he still thinks ; Rutherford and the others can believe them all they want, but he isn't going to without a damn good reason, he's more than fed up with his brother's fantasy tales and dark humor already. He isn't going to surrender all hope or kill someone because of his brother's whims.

He wasn't made from some rib, especially not from the rib of some kid his age ; he was born, in the most natural way, the second son of the Narumi family. At least he thinks so.

He thinks so. He hopes.

Yet when Hizumi cut himself with the kitchen knife when peeling potatoes (so reckless of him it almost seemed like he did it on purpose, and looking back on it later, Ayumu will realize that maybe he did), Ayumu couldn't help keeping the bloody washcloth and storing it away, carefully. DNA is precious information, although no information can be worthless right now. He put it away in a small box, where it was soon joined by a fine mint green hair. (He's a little ashamed that he found it on his own shirt, but that Tsuchiya Kirie woman will not need to know that much.)

He thinks he was born naturally, but if his brother has taught him anything, it is not to rely on something he hasn't made absolutely certain of.

o

"Why do you do this, anyway ?" he asks while they're finally having dinner.

Hizumi perks up, eyes glinting gold and noodles drooping from his mouth. "Hmf ?"

"All the teasing and groping and all," Ayumu states bluntly. "I can't figure out the logic behind it, that's too screwed up for me."

Hizumi stares at him for a few long seconds, sucking in the slippery noodles and not blinking at all.

"How unromantic," he finally comments. "I mean, I know this situation is quite special, but don't you think you could, maybe, like, consider that there might be something else to it than a cunning plan meaning to lead to our final showdown and endless fight against Fate ? That maybe everything _isn't_ about only logic and ulterior motives, and might be about..." His voice trails off at the end, much more melodramatically than necessary.

Ayumu stares.

Hizumi pouts.

"Alright, alright !" he blurts out, swinging his chopsticks about, a boyish grin replacing the childish scowl in the matter of a second. "But the 'fun and enjoyable' factor does play a big part too."

Ayumu's expression doesn't change as he flings his chopstick at the other boy, who ducks it with an easy laugh. "Answer, stupid."

Hizumi laughs again, but not quite as long and carefree as before.

"Well, I thought — you know how we're kind of like Adam and Eve, right ? And I know they say it means you're going to be the one who kills me, since that's how it was for our... brothers, yours killed mine and I'm pretty sure they weren't shagging before that — uh, _yuck_ — but thing is, the point is, we're _not_ them, right ?"

"That's what I gathered, yeah," Ayumu mutters, taking the chopstick Hizumi is handing him back.

Their hands brush and there comes that feeling again, that irrational wanting to entwine their fingers together and, not exactly never let go, but at least stay like that for a bit.

Hizumi nods, almost nervously, and resumes his hurried chattering.

"So I figured, what if we're the real thing, the regular Adam and Eve that are supposed to be together ?"

"And make lots of babies ?" Ayumu can't help adding, deadpan.

"Right," Hizumi snickers. "But it's not that stupid, you'll realize if you'd only think about it for a bit. Kiyotaka killed Yaiba 'cause he was Eve, kind of, but Adam hadn't needed her, him... whatever, in order to have kids. So Kiyotaka was there to kill him instead of procreating. But I didn't have any kids, so maybe your role changed as well."

The worse thing is, it is logical. Silence stretches on, and Ayumu munches on his noodles just so he doesn't have to focus on the thoughts already swirling inside his head and the logic, logic, logic.

"Forget it," Hizumi eventually says with a swipe of his hand, as if to wipe away the uneasy topic. "You're right, it's stupid, even Kiyotaka isn't both that crazy and perverted. It wouldn't work any—"

"I don't like all these 'maybe's," Ayumu interrupts him calmly. "I don't want to have to kill someone I've been... so close to, in the end, just because of a wrong 'maybe'."

"But you can," Hizumi points out matter-of-factly. "You said so."

"I _can_, but I don't _want_ to."

"You don't want to kill me anyway, so how's that more of a problem ?"

Hizumi's eyes are glowing softly, like they do just before he does something rash like press a knife to Ayumu's throat or push him up against a wall and nibble at his earring.

Ayumu can't bring himself to answer anything.

o

Then Hizumi sucks in a mouthful of noodles with a conspicuously loud noise, and pipes up :

"Of course, hormones might have something to do with it all, as well."

Ayumu throws his empty bowl to his head ; and when a few hours later, he finds himself straddled on the couch by Hizumi with his devil's smile, kissing him, kissing him, he has no trouble not thinking about it anymore.


End file.
